This invention relates to a method of converting a pulse frequency in a control circuit of a pulse motor wherein constant pulse frequency outputted from the control circuit is converted into an arbitrary frequency corresponding to a slow-up and a slow-down characteristics of the pulse motor, without changing the number of the pulse.
Conventionally, it is necessary to continuously and gradually increase and decrease the pulse frequency while maintaining a pulse motor in a good condition upon start and stop of the pulse motor, so as to utilize the pulse motor throughout the range of applicable high frequency. For the purposes, the pulse motor control circuit becomes complicated or costly. In the case that a micro computer is used in the control circuit, the disadvantage seems to be that the associated software is complicated.